Unbreakable
by Yunny-Yun
Summary: Ele realmente não esperava que o encontro fosse daquele jeito. ::SiRem, fic para o I Amigo Secreto FFHP::


**Fanfic escrita para o I Amigo Oculto FFHP.**

**Título: **Unbreakable

**Ship:** SiRem  
**Gênero:** Drama  
**Teaser**: Mas ignorar tudo significava ignorar o passado?

**N/A:** Algumas partes em itálico são trechos da música Point of View, do McFly. Porém, há uma cena que também está em itálico, mas é por ser flashblack. É que eu não gosto dessa de Flaskback on/off n.n  


* * *

Os ponteiros do relógio haviam acabado de se encontrar no topo, e aquele som estritamente irritante anunciava que já era meia-noite. O mapa encontrava-se jogado sobre a mesa, aberto onde aparecia o nome de uma pessoa que, na verdade, não deveria estar ali. O tiquetaquear do relógio era o barulho predominante da sala, mas ouvia-se também o barulho dos móveis antigos e, às vezes, em seqüências alternadas, o vento soprando pelo vidro quebrado da janela.

Remus Lupin estava sentado alí há horas, encarando o mapa. Apesar de lembrar-se que antigamente, via esse nome direto nesse mapa, sabia que era errado vê-lo agora. E vê-lo despertou várias lembranças – antes tão apagadas, agora tão claras – que também despertou-lhe algo que fazia tempo que não lhe afetava: a insônia.

A insônia, uma intrometida que resolvia arrancar-lhe o sono sem medir conseqüências. E quando a palavra usada é conseqüência, não se refere às olheiras. Não. Na verdade, se refere às lembranças, citadas anteriormente.

Remus tentou afastar a idéia de ir ao seu encontro. Pensava na situação atual e sabia que era melhor evitar o encontro; ao menos por enquanto. Não queria pensar na confusão que isso iria causar, afinal, ele já não sabia mais de que lado ficar.

_Estou olhando pra você por um outro ponto de vista,  
Eu não sei porque diabos me apaixonei por você  
Eu nunca desejaria para alguém se sentir do jeito que eu me sinto._

Na realidade, ele estava confuso. Tantas coisas se passaram pela sua cabeça, tantas idéias, possibilidades, questões, perguntas, dúvidas. Suas idéias estavam tão emboladas que parecia que sua sala estava girando. Girava tanto que ele já nem sabia o que era o quê.

Seria o certo ele ir atrás dele? Seria o certo ele continuar como estava, sem demonstrar que realmente estava lá (que realmente se importava?) Seria certo falar com alguém, falar o que estava acontecendo de fato? Ou o melhor era ignorar tudo?

Mas ignorar tudo significava ignorar o passado?

Estava notamente dentro de um embolamento de idéias.

_Eu nunca quis que tudo terminasse desse jeito,  
Mas você pode pegar o céu mais azul e transformar em cinza._

Um arrepio tomou conta de seu corpo. Os sentimentos iam vindo à tona aos poucos, assim como a ficha caía. E é realmente doloroso quando a ficha caí.

Remus estava cada vez mais confuso. Escondeu o rosto entre as mãos e tentou manter uma linha reta de pensamentos, antes que enlouquecesse.

Foi então que percebeu que já sabia o que fazer. E ao mesmo tempo que o fez, conteve uma lágrima que queria sair.

Remus murmurou um fraco 'mal-feito feito', antes de guardar o mapa no bolso e levantar-se. Logo que o fez, as pernas fraquejaram, e ele se apoiou na mesa. "Droga", murmurou. Não sabia ao certo que estava fazendo, mas estava fazendo.

_Eu jurei pra você que eu faria meu melhor para mudar,  
Mas você disse que não importava._

A hesitação fez com que ele desistisse, sentando novamente na cadeira e abrindo novamente o mapa. Após essa tentativa frustrada de atitude, ele lembrou-se que preferia continuar às escondidas.

-x-

E o tempo não passava, ele voava. Os dias passavam tão rápidos que Remus nem prestou atenção, e levou um susto quando descobriu que já faziam dez noites que ele não dormia. Dez noites que ele passava em claro, olhando para aquele mapa, vendo as horas passarem e aquele pontinho quase não apresentar sinal de vida.

Lembrava-se como se fosse ontem da animação mal-contida que eles sentiam quando o mapa fora criado, e da raiva de quando ele fora confiscado. Também lembrava-se das conversas que eles tinham, sempre breves, mas sempre diferentes.

Lembrava-se das loucuras, dos momentos que passavam juntos, das detenções, do dia que se formaram e saíram de Hogwarts, do dia que resolveram dividir uma casa, e principalmente, do dia em que descobriram que os sentimentos que sentiam eram mais que sentimentos comuns que uma amizade proporciona. Mas também se lembrava que descobriram isso tarde demais.

-x-

E com a rapidez que os dias se sucederam, Remus percebeu o que estava fazendo quando paralisou o Salgueiro Lutador. Avançou com tanta pressa para a passagem que nem se deu conta que estava sendo seguido.

Avançava com velocidade por dentro da passagem, até que chegou à Casa dos Gritos. Subiu velozmente as escadas, quase caindo algumas vezes, até que encontrou o quartinho abandonado e arrombou a porta.

Depois foi tudo rápido demais.

Quando se deu conta, _ele _estava em seus braços. Um abraço forte, caloroso. Um abraço esperado a mais de dez anos. Teve que se conter para não puxá-lo novamente pros seus braços quando se soltaram, e agora sentiam que deviam explicações para três pares de olhos atentos a cada movimento deles.

_Isso é um sinal dos céus?  
Me mostrando a luz  
Isso era pra acontecer?_

-x-

_- Esse é nosso último dia aqui em Hogwarts. – Sirius comentou, sentando-se na cama que fora sua por sete anos. – É tão estranho pensar que nunca mais entraremos aqui._

_- Entraremos sim. - Lupin sorriu-lhe._

_- Eu acho que nunca mais conseguirei entrar aqui. Dumbledore deve estar dando graças por os terrores do colégio finalmente se formarem. – Suspirou. - Moony, e se nós nos separarmos lá fora? – Sirius perguntou, colocando uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha. – Eu não consigo me imaginar longe de vocês. Se já enlouqueço nas férias, imagine agora, que cada um terá que tocar sua vida em frente._

_- Te garanto que não vou conseguir ficar uma semana sequer sem ir visitar vocês, Pad._

_- Você diz isso aqui dentro._

_- Por Merlin, pára de fazer drama. Se ficarmos mais que o tempo das férias sem nos ver, eu entro em abstinência. Morro. Iremos continuar se vendo, mas, se for o caso de ficarmos sem nos ver por muito tempo, garanto que você não saíra inteiro de um abraço meu no nosso reencontro._

_- Se for noite de lua-cheia, não sairei mesmo. – Sirius falou, e os dois riram._

-x-

Lua-cheia.

Uma dor muito forte invadiu a cabeça de Remus, ao mesmo tempo em que ouviu alguém anunciando que noite era aquela. Por Merlin, ele se esquecera completamente disso! Nem tomou a poção. Em um ato inconsciente, olhou para as pessoas que estavam do seu lado, e tentou pedir para que fossem embora o mais rápido possível, mas foi impossível. Seu corpo já não obedecia a seus comandos.

_- REMUS!_

A raiva tomou conta do seu corpo. De repente, todos ao seu redor estavam o irritando muito. Queria feri-los. Uma voz em sua mente dizia que se assim fizesse, sua dor passava – e isso, no momento, era o que ele mais desejava.

Remus – que já não era mais Remus – atacou. E atacou, atacou, feriu, e a dor só piorava. Ouvia gritos, pessoas irritando-o com gritos. Atacou novamente, até que já não tinha mais quem atacar. Então, fora convocado.

-x-

_Eu jurei pra você que eu faria meu melhor para mudar,  
Mas você disse que não importava._

-x-  
_  
_Sirius despediu-se de seu sobrinho, montando no hipogrifo e levantando vôo. O vento colidia com seu cabelo, e aquela sensação única de liberdade invadiu seu corpo. Sorriu, sentindo a segunda melhor sensação do mundo.

A primeira era a sensação que sentia perto de Lupin.

-x-

Lupin desembarcou na plataforma, após todos os alunos irem embora. Não queria que esses o vissem, não depois de tudo que acontecera. Agora ele tocaria a vida em frente, deixando Hogwarts novamente. Era deveras estranha a sensação de deixar aquele castelo novamente, mas ele sabia que era pior se não o fizesse.

A plataforma estava vazia. Totalmente vazia. Antes de atravessar para o outro lado, Remus sentou-se em uma cadeira e apoiou o rosto entre as mãos, tentando lembrar-se do breve momento em que esteve ao lado de Sirius.

Como se fosse um impulso, olhou para os lados, como se esperasse ver um cachorro preto correndo em sua direção, logo transformando-se naquele que era o único que ele queria ver no momento. Riu da sua ignorância, e logo se assustou quando viu um dos panfletos que anunciavam que Sirius Black havia fugido. Sorriu para o rosto do panfleto, como se esse fosse sorrir de volta, e se levantou, atravessando para o outro lado da plataforma.

O melhor a fazer seria encontrá-lo pelo menos mais uma vez, longe de todos aqueles locais cheios de lembranças, longe de todos. Longe daquele passado.

_Sirius..._

**FIM!  


* * *

**

Espero que gostem (?) Eu paticularmente gostei da idéia, porém odiei o final. Na minha imaginação, havia ficado muito melhor. Essa, na verdade, ia ser a fic que eu ia usar no Chall Entrelinhas, mas desisti da idéia. E foi bom, porque só foi uma editada GERAL e pronto, ai está a fic. Espero que tenha ficado boa, de verdade. Beem, minha amiga oculta é a Taína Iara, espero que goste, foi de coração. n.n


End file.
